It is generally known that metering systems are utilized to collect or display utility data so that a utility company can determine utility usage of its customers and assess appropriate fees for those customers. To collect the utility data, utility companies have conventionally employed people as meter readers to visit each meter individually and record the displayed data.
Initial efforts to improve this process focused upon eliminating transcription errors and automating the process of moving meter reading data from the human meter reader into a utility billing system. Systems where developed that allowed the meter reader to record meter readings in a portable electronic device. These devices allowed the meter reader to download meter data from a billing system, and upload meter reading data back into the billing system.
Other conventional method of improving the system included attaching short-range transmitters or transceivers to the meters. These transceivers allowed receivers mounted in vehicles to collect meter reading data as the vehicle passed into near proximity of the meters. These conventional systems were generally configured so that the meter side unit regularly transmitted meter information every few seconds. In this manner, a passing vehicle and data receiver is typically in range when the meter side unit is transmitting. Another conventional method utilizes “vigilant” meter side units that constantly listen for a “wake-up call” and transmit the utility data in response to receiving this wake-up call from a passing vehicle and data receiver.
Unfortunately, these and other conventional devices draw too much power to be economically operated with a battery at a longer range. That is, due to the frequency of battery replacement, these conventional systems are not cost effective when their technology is extended to long range operation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a battery saving two way communication circuit for use in an automatic meter reading system and a method of use that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.